Baby Genius : The Lost Episode
Does anyone remember Baby Genius? No, i'm not talking about that crappy movie with the talking babies in it, i'm talking about those series of tapes that had footage of things like zoo animals, babies, & other random things mixed with classical music. It was like Baby Einstein, but with candy colored CGI animals instead of sock puppets. But, sadly, there is something, sinister, about this series. Because there is a lost episode of Baby Genius that i had the misfortune of seeing on tape the other day. It all started when i came home from school. As i went back to my house, i saw a VHS tape on my doorstep. The tape said on it ( in horrible comic-sans font, i might add ) "Baby Genius Zoo Lost" I used to love the Baby Genius tapes when i was a young child, especially the San Diego Zoo one. So, i was curious of what the tape had to offer. I unpacked my things, popped myself some popcorn, got myself a coke, grabbed me some gummy worms, put the tape in my parents' old VCR which still worked after all these years, flopped on the couch, & got ready for the feature presentation. I wish i hadn't done that.... The tape started off with a FBI warning, like every VHS tape does, but instead of a green screen with white text, there was instead a black screen with red text ( also in comic sans font ) After that, it then showed the intro, but now, the screen was just black with the Baby Genius characters just staring at me for what seemed like 2 minutes, after that, it faded to black. And what happened next, would change my life forever. The 1st thing that immediatley came to mind was the sight of the word famous San Diego Zoo. It was full of misery & despair. The sky was red, all of the trees & plants were dead, the water was contaminated, & all the animals were in very bad shape. A zebra crawled with all its might as it limped painfully through its enclosure as its fur was ruffled & its skin was exposed with blood, gore, & even bones. Another saddening sight was the tiger, chewing on its metal bars with barely any teeth. Instead of the whimsical classical music that usually played on these tapes, it was instead replaced with masonic chanting throughout. As the tape continued to play, more horrors occured, a wild cow was being kicked in the face repeatedly by what looked like DJ the Dinosaur ( you know, the green dinosaur with the wizard hat ) but looked much more sinister. The next scene showed a rather depressed looking elephant as it swayed its head back & forth , back & forth, as it was being chained, it also had terrible scars & marks on its body. Gross. As this distressing scene was happening, Vinko the dancing bear was marching with 576 animal skeletons at the bottom of the screen, & a demonic looking musical note began to count the skeletons. "1" "2" "3" "4" "5" "6" "7" "8" "9" "10" until he counted to 576. The next scene was even worse. It showed rows after rows of small, cramped cages with sad looking monkeys & apes in all of them. The next scene then showed what looked like Oboe the Monkey throwing the apes into a meat grinder! I immediatley covered my eyes! It then showed the red chunks of meat being carried on a conveyor belt & then packaged so it could be loaded into a truck! The next scene was a panning shot that showed what looked like a cafeteria, with people carrying trays, but the people had green orbs on their foreheads. I think they're being mind controlled by the evil mascots to eat the dead remains of endangered species for profit. Also standing in line with trays were what looked like the Gunstar Heroes & a guy in a poorly made Mega Man mascot costume. Vinko & Tempo were both plopping down the gloppy remains of the poor creatures on the peoples trays. It then showed a young, mind controlled child eating the disgusting filth with her bare hands, & the screen finally faded to black. But wait! The tape wasn't over yet! We still have our special bonus song! The special bonus song was...... It was just more masonic chanting, but with skinny forms of the Baby Genius characters! They slowly approached the screen, untill the tape inturrupted with static & the tape finally cut off! I HAD ENOUGH!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT CRAP!!??!?! THIS HAD TO BE SOME SICK JOKE!!!! I immediatley pulled the VHS tape out of the VCR & threw it in the trash can! I was too traumatized to do anything else, so i decided to go to bed. But as i was going upstars to my room..... I heard someone rumaging in the kitchen! I came downstairs, & I saw all of the Baby Genius characters looking through the fridge & pantries! Vinko noticed me & pulled out a butcher knife! I immediatley ran upstairs, but DJ summoned his magical powers & i was still!!! I was starting to grow black & white striped fur, my ears were getting bigger, i started to grow a tail, my hands & feet were starting to transform into hooves!!! I was now a zebra!!!! I tried to gallop away from the candy colored demons, but Tempo let out a net & caught me! As i was in the net, Oboe the Monkey was dangiling the VHS tape that i threw in the trash at me. They then hauled me into their truck, & i fainted..... When i woke up, i was in a small, dirty, cramped cage. No, no, this can't be!!! But it was. Oboe then pulled me out of my cage & threw me into a meat grinder, where i turned into red chunks of zebra meat. I was then put into a can & was boiled in hot water with spices, palm oil, & TVP ( textured vegetable protein ) I was then dumped onto a human slave's tray. As i was devoured into the humans stomach, i was slowly decomposing myself into human filth. I'm now LITERALLY a piece of shit. Yeah, it sucks, i get flies on me, but hey, its FAR better than being in that slaughterhouse as a zebra, & now i will never see those evil candy colored creatures again! The tape is now in their possesion, but, by any chance, if you see that tape again, BEWARE!!! Because if you see it, the Baby Genius characters will come to your house, turn you into an endangered animal, & cook you into disgusting pile of goo for mind controlled humans to eat!!! -Chao Category:Lost Episodes Category:Creepypastas That DaveTheUseless Should Read